


Much Ado

by cjmarlowe



Series: Life Is Waiting For You [9]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, Costumes, Historical Roleplay, M/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris didn't come to the Halloween party expecting to be swept off his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado

Kris knows it's Halloween because of the gigantic bowl of candy in the middle of the kitchen table. Of course, he'd also been clued in by the decorations in the dining hall and in his marketing class, but if there was any doubt about the actual date, the candy is a dead giveaway.

"Is this for everyone?" he asks, then takes a handful before waiting for an answer, mostly toffees with a couple of hard candies mixed in. Not bad, as far as these things go, though he's sure there has to be a stash of suckers somewhere if they haven't finished them all already.

"What are you doing at home?" says Steve, appearing out of nowhere and plucking a toffee out of Kris's hand. "Why aren't you at the party?"

"Because it's just started and nobody's going to be there yet?" says Kris. "It's going to take me, like, five minutes to get there. It's too early."

"Everyone else is getting ready," says Steve. "Costumes. Make-up. Whatever. Ryland is already over there."

"Yeah, but he wants to sleep with one of the girls who's putting the thing together," says Kris. "He's not over there for fun. Well...I guess it's kind of for fun. Long-term fun."

There's a lot of stuff going on for Halloween, but there's one party that everyone's been talking about, and it's obviously the place to be. Kris doesn't usually feel the need to be at the place to be all the time, but it's Halloween, and you don't want to be at a small party on Halloween. It's just not the same.

"Yeah, the guy's obviously got a master plan," says Steve. "You aren't getting ready?"

Kris just shrugs and sort of figures costumes are for other people, people who have dates on Halloween who want to do Bonny and Clyde, or Romeo and Juliet. People who want to do the four horsemen of the apocalypse. His friends never came up with any kind of group theme so Kris just figures it's no big deal. Halloween costumes aren't a big deal for people his age.

"I'm ready," he says. "All I need to do is put my jacket on."

"If you say so," says Steve, and they both toss a toffee in their mouth.

The first sign Kris has that Cale's come in from his room is the sensation of something being slipped on his head.

"What are you doing?" he says, feeling around to figure out just what it is and whether he wants it there or not. Those aren't things he can take for granted with his roommates.

"I was going to get you cat ears," says Cale, "because they're sexier, but bunny was all the had left. There's a tail to go with it too."

"I am not putting on a bunny tail," says Kris, at the same time he feels Cale affix something to his tailbone.

"Come on, it's cute," says Cale, giving it an extra pat just to make sure it stays stuck to his jeans. "You didn't think you were getting away with no costume, did you?"

"I told you he was going to try to get away with it," says Megan. Kris isn't sure if she just wandered right into their apartment from upstairs or was getting ready in Cale's room with him. Either way, he probably shouldn't be surprised. Two months in and he's kind of getting used to it.

"I'm not trying to get away with anything," says Kris, "I just don't have a costume. It's not that big of a deal is it? Lots of people are going without costumes."

"And you," says Megan, "will no longer be one of them. Ready to go?"

"Well, we're only halfway through the bowl of candy—"

"That candy's for the kids," says Megan. "You're not supposed to eat it all."

"Wait, we get kids here? Really?"

"We get a few," says Steve. He pulls out a bag of suckers from under the sink and adds them to the bowl. Kris immediately grabs a handful for himself before they disappear. "Well, we _got_ a few already. Probably at least a few more before I leave for my date."

"Shouldn't you be in a costume?"

Steve just pulls a plastic patch down over one of his eyes. "I'm a pirate," he says, and gives them a grin and then the doorbell rings along with a loud "Trick or treat!"

"You're a terrible pirate," Kris calls after him, but not so loud the kids can hear.

"Yeah, but you're a _great_ bunny," he calls back, while Cale and Megan claim a pair of seats at the kitchen table and reach for the candy bowl. Cale is dressed up as a vampire, with pale skin and a drop of blood at the corner of his mouth. And fangs, of course, but that's sort of a given. Megan is a mummy, completely wrapped up in bandages. Kris had assumed she'd be dressed up in something sexy, but it's actually kind of dickish to have assumed she'd pick a sexy costume just because a girl. Cale's costume is way sexier.

From a certain point of view.

The lack of a shirt helps that point of view, though. Kris isn't pulling it out of nowhere.

"So," says Megan again. "Are we ready to go?"

"I'm ready to go if you are," says Kris, tucking the suckers in his pocket. He's going to be needing them, or _someone's_ going to be needing them anyway. "How do I look?"

"You look great," Megan assures him, which isn't actually that reassuring. He's not sure what she means by great—regular person great or Halloween great or 'we're going to look so good in comparison' great. "Let's move, gentlemen."

It's still fairly early in the evening by party standards, but the party is already packed by the time they get there and it's just going to get busier.

Kris suddenly feels very, very underdressed.

"Aren't you glad now that I put the tail on?" says Cale in his ear before being pulled away by someone he apparently knows but Kris doesn't recognize. Then again, he's not entirely sure he would recognize the rest of his housemates right now.

Kris's tail is a lot more popular than his ears, and he's worried that without Cale he's going to get so many pats on the ass he's going to be bruised by the time he gets home.

"Rogue," he hears from behind him as he feels a bona fide slap, and _not_ from someone he knows. "Unhand him."

"Hey, sorry," the handsy guy says, not to Kris but to whoever is behind him. His reaction is so instant and heartfelt that Kris wonders if the guy's holding a gun or something, but when he turns around he sees it's not a gun. It's a sword.

"Thanks," says Kris with a wry grin, "but I'm pretty capable of holding my own."

"You certainly have that look about you," says the guy, looking at Kris's ears, then his tail. But he sounds sincere all the same. "But that I should forget my manners? Heaven forfend!"

Apparently all the time Kris _didn't_ spend putting his costume together had been forfeited to this guy. This was the quality of costume you'd expect to see on the professional stage, or in the movies. The guy had to be an actor. Or a costume designer. Or _know_ an actor or a costume designer.

Or maybe he just _really_ liked Halloween.

"Well, thank you," says Kris, and reaches behind himself to make sure the tail is still there. Which is it. He kind of thinks Cale might have crazy-glued it there.

"The honor is mine," he says, and gives a little courtly bow, and Kris can see from the glint in his eye that he's not taking the whole charade too seriously, but also that he's having too good a time with it to stop. "Might I have your name?"

Okay, yeah, Kris has to smile and admit he might be having a good time too. A least no one's slapping his ass. "Kris," he says. "And you, sir?"

The smile he gets when he tacks that 'sir' on the end is amazing. Like he's suddenly gone from just 'little guy in bunny ears' to someone interesting and, maybe, worth pursuing.

"Adam," he says, and offers Kris his elbow. Kris thinks about it for a second, but heck, it's a party, so he takes it. "May I escort you tonight?"

"You may," says Kris, and doesn't miss the twitch to Adam's lips as he eyes fix on Kris's little bunny ears again. "As long as you promise to save me from all the scoundrels."

"With my dying breath," Adam promises him fervently, but Kris is pretty sure it's not going to come to that. "Your virtue is safe with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," murmurs Kris, just loud enough for Adam to hear. He's pretty sure he feels the grip on his arm get just a little bit tighter for a moment. And so he's pretty sure they're reading each other perfectly beneath the veneer.

"For I'll never let it out of my grasp," Adam amends, and Kris kind of likes the sound of that. He didn't come to the party expecting to be swept off his feet, but apparently chivalry—or something like it—isn't dead.

Adam escorts him to the keg, to the candy bowl, and even to the bathroom which is actually kind of nice because if there was ever a place Kris's virtue was at risk, it was there. He doesn't get to know a lot about Adam overtly, but he learns a lot about the kind of person he is in the way he treats Kris, and in the way other people react to him when they see him. It's a whole lot of good.

Kris's bunny tail got a lot of looks, but no more touches, feels or slaps while Adam was there. And while Kris didn't actually need his ass protected—he could tell people to get lost with the best of them, if the situation demanded it—Adam and his sword, both literal and metaphorical, were welcome.

Kris might even let him take a few liberties. Okay, Kris would let him take a lot of liberties.

"I don't like the look of them," said Adam, nodding his head towards some zombies lurking in the corner. Really, a person would be hard pressed to actually like the look of zombies, but Kris goes with it. "I fear I won't be able to protect you any longer if we remain."

"Are you asking me to go somewhere a little quieter with you?" Kris asks with a little smirk. "Sir?"

"For your own safety," says Adam, managing not to crack a smile this time.

"For the sake of my virtue?"

"I solemnly swear that I will see to your virtue as soon as we are free of this place," says Adam.

That's all the prompting Kris needs to let Adam put an arm around him and lead him out of the party, managing a cheerful wave at Cale—who's found a girl-vampire to talk to—before he disappears just to let him know not to expect Kris home any time soon. Cale looks surprised, but he gives him a nod and turns his attention back to the girl with the fangs.

Adam puts his sword in the back seat when they get to his car, and opens the door for Kris which is a real novelty for him, even after all the distinctly period interactions during the party. He's pretty sure there weren't cars in the sixteenth century, but he guesses the manners translate. And if it means getting a ride to Adam's place instead of walking, he's definitely not going to comment.

They don't have far to go, just a little ways off campus, in a little studio apartment by the river. If there was any doubt that Adam was involved in performing of some sort, it's put to rest when Kris sees his apartment. But the bed's clear and at the moment that seems like the important thing.

"Is now when this turns into a bodice-ripper?" says Kris. "Am I going to get ravished?"

"I am more a gentleman than that," he says, and very tenderly pulls Kris's shirt away from his throat and kisses him there. It's so tender it makes Kris shiver all over, makes the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand up. "I'll take you slowly, piece by piece, until we cannot control ourselves any longer."

Kris is pretty sure that's not going to take long, especially not when Adam carefully lays his sword out next to the bed, disarming himself but leaving it in plain view. Vulnerable and powerful at once. Right now, Kris feels pretty vulnerable and powerful himself.

"But before all else," he says, carefully pulling the ears off Kris's head and laying them aside, running his fingers through Kris's hair, "I'm going to take you apart."

Kris almost forgets to breath as Adam kisses his temple and along his jaw, lays a gentle kiss on his lips and then begins to slowly pull his shirt off over his head, an inch at a time. It would be unbearably slow if Adam's weren't touching him beneath it as he went, hands roving everywhere, gentle and curious. He stops to kiss him again once Kris's shirt is all the way off and set aside with the ears, then starts in on his pants with just as much care, touching everywhere and everything as he goes.

Kris is sensitive all over and aching for him a little when Adam's finally done, standing back to survey his work while Kris sits on the edge of his bed.

"Shall I undress you...sir?" Kris asks, looking up at him and resisting the urge to bat his eyelashes.

Adam suck in an audible breath, then smiles at him. "While your tender touch would be welcome," he says, "I would not ask you to lift a finger in labor tonight."

And besides, Kris isn't sure he even knows how to get all of Adam's clothes off without damaging the clothes or Adam. Adam takes care with unbuckling and unbuttoning himself, but he does it about five times as quickly as he'd undressed Kris, efficient rather than sensual. Kris hadn't thought about it before, but watching him now Kris would bet that Adam hadn't actually expected to bring anyone home with him tonight, not when he had _that_ to get out of.

The last to go are the hose, crumpled into a ball and tossed across the room before Adam swoops down to kiss him again. "You have no idea how much patience it took not to do this about ten minutes after I met you."

"A whole ten?" says Kris. "I guess I wasn't wiggling my bunny tail hard enough."

"That damn tail," says Adam and laughs and somehow Kris is on his back on the bed before he even really notices, Adam back to kissing his way down Kris's body again. "You were not going to survive the night."

"It's not my fault people can't keep their hands to themselves," says Kris. "That's all on them."

"Are you asking me to keep my hands to myself?" says Adam, currently doing anything but.

"You," says Kris, "are cordially invited to my body to put your hands wherever you like."

"I do like a formal invitation to sex," says Adam, kissing Kris's hipbone. "It makes everything so much classier. Just stay _exactly_ as you are, right now."

"As long as I don't have to hold still or be quiet," says Kris, "because I'm not very good at either one of those."

"Make as much noise as you like," says Adam, "and I wouldn't be doing this right if you weren't squirming." He brushes kisses over Kris's cock but he doesn't swallow it down. Instead he spreads Kris's legs, pushing outward just above the knee, and keeps going.

Kris is glad he asked about the noise before Adam first brushed his tongue over his hole, but then again, even if Adam had said no noise, Kris isn't sure he could've stopped himself. Adam nuzzles at Kris's balls for a moment, gives them a light kiss and then dives in again, like that first light touch was just a warning signal. Kris doesn't even make the slightest effort to control his reaction, except to make an effort not to actually kick or hit or scratch Adam accidentally, because nothing spoils the mood faster than unintentional blood-drawing.

When Adam stops, Kris opens his eyes and reaches out to bring him back, but he's only gotten up to get a condom and Kris is absolutely fine with that. Completely ready. He's ready and willing to help with the condom, too, but Adam's got that on before he even gets back to the bed and within arm's reach.

Kris is on his back, hips up, knees apart, and he's _ready_ for this, when Adam suddenly stops.

"Wait," says Adam, "wait. Have you, before?"

The last thing Kris wants to do is _wait_. "I've had just about everything _but_ a dick in there," he says, "and if you stop now I might have to...run you through or something."

Adam grins and carries on with hardly even a hitch. "I really am taking your virtue," he says. "Just don't forget I'm the one with the sword."

Kris is pretty sure he doesn't have much virtue left to take, not in that sense anyway, but what there is of it Adam is _welcome_ to. As far as Kris is concerned, he's been hanging on to it enough now. Another few days in the Bahamas and it probably would've been gone already.

"I've got a sword of my own," he mutters though, and not just because it's demanding a lot of attention right now.

"Believe me, we wouldn't be here if you didn't," says Adam, and then he's pushing inside and it's so much more than Kris could have imagined, even with everything he's done. He sighs, and he knows he's smiling, and even though the _stretch_ is a little more than he'd been expecting it's nothing he can't adjust to.

He struggles for a moment to find a good, comfortable position, then Adam wraps his hand around Kris's calf and pushes his leg up and out, and Kris just wraps the other around Adam's body instinctively. And then he's sliding in deeper, all the way. Kris has dreamed about this, literally, but he's never really _gotten_ it before.

"Oh," he says, and Adam grins and squeezes his calf a little tighter.

"I'd like to get a little more than on 'oh' out of you."

"That," says Kris, and feels breathless even though he isn't even _doing_ anything, "shouldn't be a problem."

"Good," says Adam, and pushes in just that fraction of an inch deeper as he leans in to kiss him. Kris doesn't make any non-kissing sounds after that, but as they start to move together he feels like his body is doing a lot of talking anyway.

It's not without it's awkward moments, when Kris doesn't quite know where to put himself or when he actually does manage to accidentally smack Adam with his heel hard enough to bruise (which thankfully only stops him for a moment) but it's amazing. Kris lets himself get lost in it for a little while before Adam wraps a hand around his cock, _finally_ , and Kris realizes he close to the edge he really is.

"Wait, wait," he says. "I'm so... _Adam_."

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want you to come all over me," he says, and Kris _does_ , he does, it only takes a few more strokes. Adam's the one who lets out a little choked cry when Kris comes, then he's grabbing hold of both of Kris's legs and thrusting inside him hard and deep. The sound he makes when he comes is surprisingly deep and growly and Kris grabs hold of his head and kisses him through it.

"You have to let me go," Adam says finally, though it sounds like he wants to do anything but. "I need to take care of this."

"Yeah, you do," agrees Kris, but he doesn't let go just yet, he holds him there and kisses him a little longer. But he lowers his legs as he does, aching and exhausted, and Adam starts to slip away from him.

True to Adam's word, Kris doesn't have to lift a finger. Adam takes care of everything, including a washcloth instead of a wad of tissues, before he climbs back into bed and wraps an arm around Kris and kisses his ear affectionately.

"So what do you do, Adam, when you're not at costume parties?"

"Theatre student," he says, playing idly with Kris's hair. Kris isn't the slightest bit surprised by that. "Not a very good one, though. I don't think I'm cut out to be a student. I just want to perform."

"So why don't you do that, then?" says Kris.

"Because as soon as I drop out, my parents aren't supporting me anymore," says Adam, "so I'm trying to hang in there. There are a lot of good things about being in school that aren't the classes, though. Lots of interesting people. Lots of amazing opportunities."

"Can't argue with that," says Kris. He knows that, realistically and practically, he needs this degree. But he's here for reasons that don't have a lot to do with it, too. "Happens when you least expect it."

"You are definitely a surprise, Kris," says Adam, letting his fingers wander down his jaw, then his collarbones. "We should have coffee some time. I think I'd like to get to know you."

"Yeah, I think I'd like to get to know you, too," says Kris. "But I should probably...."

He doesn't really _want_ to go, but he probably should before he gets too comfortable and starts to fall asleep.

"Let me drive you," says Adam, which Kris hadn't been expecting. He's pretty sure that's not how these things are supposed to work. "To show you that I mean it."

"I believed you," says Kris, but he's not going to turn down the ride, either, when his other option is to pay for a cab home.

"But a few more minutes?" says Adam. "You can stay a few more minutes, right? I don't want to move yet."

"I can definitely stay a few more minutes," says Kris. Adam might not be in Renaissance garb anymore, he might not have a sword at the ready to defend Kris's honor, but Kris feels comfortable with him all the same.

It's not the trappings, it's just the guy. And Kris is looking forward to getting to know him better.


End file.
